


Amber eyes

by Tavell_kun



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavell_kun/pseuds/Tavell_kun
Summary: I really didn't think this through. Honestly, I didn't even think I would follow through with this idea, let alone make it this far. But here we are. One of my closest friends pinned down on my bed by my anxious hands. His bright eyes cutting through the dark to stare up at me with a near emotionless face.Boruto has mitsuki over for a sleepover, but its not just for the fun of it, well it kinda is. But some feels happen and mitsuki is socially inept.





	Amber eyes

I really didn't think this through. Honestly, I didn't even think I would follow through with this idea, let alone make it this far. But here we are. One of my closest friends pinned down on my bed by my anxious hands. His bright eyes cutting through the dark to stare back at me with a near emotionless face. A bit of curiosity was in his eye, I can usually figure out how Mitsuki is feeling from how he squinted his eyes. And right now his eyes said he was confused by the situation, especially when I started to drift my hand along his chest towards his to cheek to stroke it. His skin was inhumanly soft, So soft I couldn't focus on anything else until he broke the silence.

"Boruto, are you concerned that I'm sick? Cause I can assure you I'm alright.” Mitsuki's oblivious response coming out of the blue made my insides have a nervous spasm, And not getting the reaction I wanted from him made me lose most of my confidence in this.

“N-No, I just....” I pulled myself off, laying down on my side beside him, but still looming over. “...can I ask you something?”

I looked down at him, and he looks back, still laying on his back.

“Yes, of course,” mitsuki replied with his usual smile, clearly not getting the implications of this situation.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down and reminded myself that a simple 'No' never killed anyone.

“Would...you like to... Be... w-with me?” I stuttered with my hoarse voice.

A beat of silence goes by.

“Yes, I would.”

A wave of euphoria hit when my ears registered a 'yes' and I tried to ride off with it, but nope. This was Mitsuki, and anything to do with socialization and general normal people behavior went right over his head.

“I always enjoy our time together, So I would like to continue it. “

In hindsight, since he practically was born yesterday, I should have seen something like this happening.

“Umm No, I mean like- in the special way.”

mitsuki sat up to my eye level looking a bit concerned, making me tense up.

“I don't understand, Is the time we spent together not special?”

“N-No! I mean yeah, it has been special and all, but- you know...what I'm asking for is different,” I murmured.

I really don't know how I'm supposed to say this. dropping onto my back, honestly feeling like the whole 'invite your crush to sleepover and seduce them while your family is asleep' idea was kind of a mistake, but the snake boy uttered "different?” under his breath, so he probably just needs me to spell it out. “Mitsuki, I want to be more than friends...with _you_.”

“Boruto,” Mitsuki chimed in, hopefully getting the message. “Are you attracted to me?”

I can't think straight at this point. My head feels distant and everything is too quiet, it feels like I'm not even here anymore. I'm so embarrassed, But I've gone too far to try and back pedal, so I'm finally gonna go through with it. rip the band aid off, make it quick and painful.

“Mitsuki... I like you.”

still, fully on my back, I was looking at the white ceiling.

“And I wanted you to spend the night over So I could...show you, instead of having an awkward talk about it. But I forgot you don't get stuff like this. I don't know, I guess I wanted you to like me back. Or something?”

The room sat silent for a bit, I could tell Mitsuki's was looking at me, but I just wanted to keep staring at the ceiling. Laying down like this helped me get my thoughts together, despite the pressure from the other boy's gaze. Maybe the best thing to do is now is to not keep pushing it and give Mitsuki some space.

“Hey, I'm really sorry about jumping you like that, if you want, I'll sleep on the floor.” I said, getting off the bed to grab another blanket from the closet, but I only made it a few feet before a hand grabbed my shoulder.

“Boruto-”

I turned around to see Mitsuki facing me on the bed, and lightly reeling me back in with his stretched arm. I Went back without a word and sat.

“I had always assumed you liked sarada, so your feelings towards me only surprised me. I would still like to share a bed with you, if you don't mind?” Mitsuki was next to me on the side of the bed and looking me in the eye.

“Of course I don't mi-!” I stopped myself, sounding too interested in the idea. And it was the middle of the night! “I mean, sure, if it won't be weird for you.”

Before I could even reply the pale boy had already crawled under the blankets and looked snug

“Why would I feel weird about it?”

"..."

Before I could spell out the obvious, footsteps too heavy to be my little sisters came down the hallway. By the time the steps were in front of the door, I was in bed pretending to sleep.

-

After almost an hour since we slid back in bed together I was sure everyone was asleep again, including Mitsuki. It was about one in the morning, but I still couldn't sleep. I laid on my back looking at the ceiling again, just thinking. This was definitely going to change our friendship, What if Mitsuki tells someone? Maybe whoever was in the hall heard us? What if Dad knows?...

“Boruto.”

Hearing my name made me jump a little.

“Yeah?” I uttered, turning on my side, facing my bed mate, still awake.

“I don't wish to pry, but why do you have such feelings me and not another of our friends?” Mitsuki had turned so we were facing each other.

“I just feel good with you.” I shrugged.

Mitsuki squinted his eyes and moved a bit closer. Clearly not happy with that answer.

“How so?”

“You only see me for me.”

“Well, yes...you're Boruto. Who else would you be?” Mitsuki said, shifting a bit closer.

“Who everyone else in this village sees me as, the son of lord seventh,” I confided.

“... But isn't lord seventh your father?”

I sighed.

“Yeah-. But I don't want to be just his kid. All these people, even Sarada, keeps reminding me how I'm supposed to be everything like him and more! I don't want that, I wanna do things my way, And noticed for what I can do, not my dad's job,”

“... Do I make you feel that way?” Mitsuki asked, looking clearly worried.

“No. You make me the way I always wanted to, but couldn't because-” I had to pause because there was no way to say this nicely. “My dad was around, And... _not_ around... at the same time-. OK Look, I know I'm not making any sense and it's really weird, but the point is I like you; a lot. “

I really hope it's too dark to see the lame face I'm making, blush included. And Mitsuki getting close enough for our noses to practically be touching, then caressing my hand with his didn't help my situation.

“I also like you a lot, Boruto,” his beautiful moon eyes were locked with mine now, and I couldn't escape. The pull of his luminous eyes against pure white skin in a dark, moon lit room was amazing.

“So- does this mean we can still be friends?” I croaked, voice uncontrollably hoarse.

“I'm confused, I thought you had romantic intentions for the two of us. Or am I wrong?”

“I do, but if you don't like me that way we can-”

“Boruto, stop,” Mitsuki cut me off, getting out his signature blank stare. “If you recall correctly, I have never openly rejected your feelings for me.”

“Wait, wha-?”

“In fact, I would very much enjoy accepting them. And for you to continue 'showing me' how you feel towards me.” He had a small grin while saying that.

In just a few seconds later, My head felt distant again and none of this seemed real, But here we are. I had my new 'partner' pinned to my bed under me. Both our hands intertwined on his sides, above his head. His pale skin contrasting against black sheets and his eyes glowing like the only light source of the room, It was amazing. Mitsuki was amazing, and It made me feel like was gonna nervous vomit all over myself.

“Can I...k-kiss you,” I stuttered, being a nerve wreck while he looked as cool as ever.

His hands tightened around mine.

“I would more than enjoy that,” he said, inviting my action.

Our lips collided for only a few seconds, but everything feels so slow, like time stopped. And now we were just looking at each other with our noses crossed. On the outside this scene probably looks clumsy and awkward, but to me this was life completing. So much, so I don't ever want it to end, and it doesn't. Our lips repeat the action, each time a small smack sound gets louder when we separate. My hands slid down to wrap around his frame, holding him tight; And His hand nested on the back of my head. his arm was around my neck holding me against him and our lips together. At some point our eyes closed, so we could only feel, smell, taste, and hear each other breathing. I cracked my eyes open and so did Mitsuki, showing me nothing but his eyes. His amber eyes.


End file.
